nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon
Moon 'is the final zombie map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Hence it's name, it takes place on the moon. It was released on August 23rd for the Xbox 360 and on September 22nd for the PS3 and PC as part of the Rezurrection Map Pack. It is the final ''Black Ops zombie map. Two new Wonder Weapons appear: The QED and the Wave Gun. The Gersh Device returns after a two map absence. A new perk appears called Mule Kick, which allows you to have 3 weapons at once. Characters The original chracters return, but are now randomised so Edward Richtofen is always in the game. *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen/Samantha Maxis Enemies Of course, zombies return. However there are several new zombies as well. Hellhounds also make a return, but only Area 51. *Zombie *Astronaut Zombie *Phasing Zombie *Hellhound Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 - Outside, to left of the starting room *Olympia - Outside, to right of the starting room *MPL - Through the first door in Tunnel 6 *PM63 - Through the first door in Tunnel 11 *MP5K - In the top floor of the labs near the entrance to the Biodome *AK-74u - Outside, near the teleporter on the Moon *Stakeout - Inside the Power Room *M16 - In the tunnels near the Power Room *Bowie Knife - On a wall above the stairs linking the middle and top laboratory. You must jump down the stairs to get it. *Claymore - On a crate, in the Bio-Dome. *Semtex grenades - Left of Stamin-Up Mystery Box Weapons *AUG (with Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (single or Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (Low Power Scope) *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *QED *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Ray Gun *RPK *Wave Gun (It comes Dual Wield, but you can use them a a single weapon or Dual Wield) Power-Ups *Max Ammo *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Carpenter *Death Machine *Fire Sale *Random Perk Bottle (only appears under certain circumstancesIt will appear very quickly as one of the power-ups that appear around the Gravity Lifts.) *Random Points (only using QED) Equipment *P.E.S *Hacker The P.E.S. is, in sence, a spacesuit. Obviously, if you are out in space, you need it to survive. The second piece of equipment is the Hacker. It can hack anything, and different effects will take place. Gallery Resurrection_full.jpg|Rezurrection Poster Blackops_rez_moon_1.jpg|Screenshot Blackops_rez_moon_3.jpg|Screenshot Moon_screen_earth.jpg|Screenshot Moon Layout.jpg|Screenshot Wave Gun.jpeg|The Wave Gun Wave Gun mystery Box.jpeg|Getting the Wave Gun from the Mystery Box QED.jpeg|The QED on Moon imgres.jpeg|Using the Wave Guns Wave Gun in Action.jpeg|The Wave Gun in Action Acheivments *"'''Fully Armed and Operational"-Aquire 3 Pack-A-Punched weapons at the same time. How to get it: Purchase Mule Kick and then Pack-A-Punch all three of your weapons. *"Perks in Spaaaaaace!"-'Aquire all perks on Moon in one game. How to get it: Purchase all perks in the course of the game. *"'Ground Control"-Prevent each Excavator from breaching the base in one game. How to get it: Hack the consoles to stop the Excavators from breaching. *"One Small Hack For A Man"-On Moon, Hack something. How to get it: use the Hacker to hack something. Trivia *Moon was originally a map going to be set in Paris, France. However, at some point the developers decided against it. Despite the descinion, its codename is zombie_paris *This the first map in the entire Call Of Duty series where you can play in space. *The characters now have randomized player indicators. *This is the first map in which you can see Samantha. *Edward Rictofen is always in the game. *This is the first map where Samantha Maxis is a playable character. *This is the first map to feature the Astronaut Zombie, but strangely, not the Space Monkey. *This is the first Zombie map to take place in space. *This map once again features the Bowie Knife. *There is another storyline on this wiki called moon aswell. References Category:Canon Category:Maps Category:Moon (Canon) Category:Canon Maps Category:Map Packs Category:Canon map packs Category:Black-Ops Zombies Category:Treyarch Maps Category:Treyarch